Quest for Power
by Star Convoy
Summary: Metal Sonic is tired of Eggman, what does he plan on doing after leaving? Finished!
1. Suspense and plot buildup

Quest for power.  
  
By Star Convoy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except those of my own creation, they rest belong to Sega.  
  
AN: To get some background on my fan characters please read my other fictions, now on with the show.  
  
Eggman had been searching up and down his base all day, this time he wasn't looking for a component or tool to help create some new weapon to use to conquer the world or destroy Sonic and his comrades.  
  
This time it was Metal Sonic he was searching for.  
  
The machine had been withdrawn lately, and this morning he just, disappeared. The other Metals had noticed that he was acting strangely and he would never speak to them unless he was giving out orders. Also it seemed that he piled more work on those starting to get suspicious. Metal Knuckles was going to investigate but he was prevented as Metal Sonic ordered him to fix the work robots, all 160 of them! Doing so kept the other metals form getting close to him.  
  
Eggman reached the rec room and found all the metals, except for Metal Sonic. "Has anyone found him yet?" "No boss, me and Metal Knuckles searched all over this place, twice and found nothing!" "Did you perform any scans incase he was hiding?" "They did, Metal Rouge scanned while Metal Knuckles did visual scans but they didn't find him." Answered Metal Tails.  
  
A console began beeping which Metal Shadow ran to. "Someone is opening the aerial exit hatch, it has to be Metal Sonic!" Human and machine rushed to the aerial exit were they found a form wearing a large brown coat of some sort exiting, it was undoubtedly Metal Sonic.  
  
"Metal Sonic! Get down here this instant!" "Don't try and stop me. I am tired of you and you ridiculous plans, only with my help have you actually come close to destroying Sonic! The plans I helped or created myself are the only ones that worked! I am tired of working with a failure like yourself, farewell!" The machine jetted off into the sky without another word.  
  
Eggman quickly rushed to a console and began pressing buttons. "What are you doing?" "Simple Metal Amy, I placed explosive in each of you. They create a small explosion that will cause your systems to shut down and activate security lockouts in your CPU's that are near impossible to break, I only intended to use them in case you were captured so my base or projects would not be discovered."  
  
Eggman kept pressing buttons and eventually slammed his fist on the console. "It's not working!" "I think I know why." Metal Knuckles walked in and help up a deactivated explosive. "He performed surgery on himself and removed and deactivated it. He also removed his tracer so we can't track his location." "He thought of everything, it seems I gave him too much freedom. Metal Knuckles, investigate his quarters further and see if you can find anything that might tell us where he is headed." The machine bowed and walked off.  
  
Meanwhile outside Metal Sonic made his way to Station Square, but his intent was not to destroy Sonic this times, he was going to monitor him and his companions. He had several spy bugs that would place a device on each of them that would monitor their conversations and give him their location at all times. He released the bugs so they could do their work.  
  
The machine smiled wickedly, they wouldn't suspect a thing until it was too late. Now he had to make his way south to an area known as the ancient city of Nazdah, Which is were he would spring his trap. He found a plane headed for an area near the city and attached himself to it. This would save the weeks energy he had left so he could go longer without re-energizing. Now he just had to wait for certain people to make their move and all would be set. 


	2. Mystery solved

Disclaimer: I only own the characters of my own creation, the rest belong to Sega.  
  
Metal Sonic was fuming; his plan was not going as he had hoped! Not only had Shadow, who had been traveling the world not come here yet, his energy supply was done to thirty percent! Fortunately he was able to find a power station with a generator compatible with the converter he took that could recharge him and the other Metals while they were in the field. He heard footsteps so he took out the converter, as he was at full power, covered himself with his coat, and made his escape.  
  
A short time later, Shadow warped into a Jungle area. This area was supposed to have spectacular sites and beautiful ocean side hotels. He was going to head for the city but decided to explore the jungle first. He thought that a jungle would be a good place to put his and Sonic's abilities to the test in a race. As he explored he heard the sound of someone moving away from him. He decided to investigate and followed it.  
  
About three minutes later he came to some ancient ruins. He heard what seemed like a person again and kept going in. He stepped onto and old bridge and heard something fall. He jumped down and found a golden circle. He picked it up and examined it. It was several inches in diameter and covered with ornate markings. In the center was depicted a ball with thin pieces encircling it and making a plus shape. He pocketed it and looked around for anything in the area. No scents, no sound, no tracks that he could see, nothing. He concluded that he was imagining things and left.  
  
As he left Metal Sonic smiled with glee. He fell for it, hook, line, and sinker. Now all he had to do was wait. He could proabably speak with Knuckles or Rouge first as they were more familiar with hidden treasures. Then he would undoubtedly speak with Sonic, as the treasure was a hedgehog artifact. It shouldn't take that long for them to get here and investigate. Then he would show Eggman who was the better at planning traps.  
  
Later, Shadow and Knuckles had arrived at Sonic's house. "Hey guys, what's up." "Not much Sonic." "You guys said you needed to talk with me about something." "Yeah, I found this when world hopping in the far south. Knuckles couldn't tell me anything other than that it was a hedgehog artifact." Sonic looked at the thing curiously, trying to figure out what it was. "I'm not sure what it is, but I know the writing is in old hedgehog."  
  
Amy walked up to them and asked to see the artifact. "I know a little bit of written old hedgehog. One of my ancestors was one of the hedgehogs that decided to pass down the language to their descendants. I know spoken old hedgehog better than written." She looked at the words carefully, trying to translate them as best she could. "All I can make out is, key. It's a key." "How can a circle be a key?" "Easy Knuckles, there is a button in the middle of these that extend some pieces which allow it to open said door. But you don't see this very often, not many keys shaped like this have been found."  
  
"Maybe we should check this out see if we can find anything down there." "You know I'm up for a treasure hunt." "We already knew that, Knux. Shadow, see if you can get Tails to come along, he's better for aerial recon as he can fly." Shadow nodded and sped off. A short time later Shadow and Tails appeared with his Tornado and the five headed for the jungle.  
  
When they got to the ruins the split up looking for a door or something that could tell them what the key opened. Tails who was looking around from the air found a large building and signaled the others. "I found a large building, it may be the door the key opens." The three hedgehogs and echidna walked up to the building with a massive door and they found a circular shaped hole in the door.  
  
Amy looked at the building and tried to determine what the writing said. "It says, containment chamber." "Containment chamber?" "Yes, containment meant prison to hedgehogs but I've never seen one this big before." "Maybe it's a large prison, their version of Alcatraz?" "Perhaps Knuckles, only one way to find out." Sonic placed the key in the hole, pressed the button, and turned. The door was still for a second, but then popped out the key and opened.  
  
The three stepped into the building and looked around, there were no cells of any sort, on the walls of under the floor, but there were guards' skeletons, still wearing combat armor. The building was just one large chamber and in the very back was the ball depicted on the key. The ball was one of the few light sources n the room, giving out a bright yellow light. "What is it?" Before anyone could answer Sonic's question a cloaked figure appeared from behind them and placed himself behind the ball.  
  
"I'd like to thank you for helping me acquire this." "Who are you?" "Oh Amy, I thought surely you'd recognize my voice." A pair of red eyes appeared beneath the hood and the figure threw away the cloak revealing himself. "Metal Sonic!" "Got it in one Shadow, impressive, I thought your memory faded with old age." The machine smiled at his remark.  
  
"The five animals prepared to strike but Metal Sonic first grabbed the glowing ball. The energy flowed into him filling him with power. "I'm sure you'd like to know what this is. This ball is the sacred, 'Jewel of Hell.' The jewel takes the evil inside any sentient creature and can manifest it in any way it's holder wants. I would have taken it earlier but a spell was placed in this building that only allowed hedgehogs to open it. All I had to do was trick you into coming here and opening the door so I could take the jewel."  
  
The machines smile grew wider and a large yellow ball of energy appeared in front of them. "Now me evil shall manifest itself in a form more powerful than anything on this planet! No, more powerful than anything in the known universe!" He stuck his hand in front of him and metal parts emerged from inside the sphere of energy. Sonic stepped back and warned the rest: "Get ready to fight, I'm not sure what that thing is, but I know one thing, it's not friendly." 


	3. Five vs Two, who has the better odds?

Disclaimer: I only own the characters of my own creation, the rest belong to Sega.  
  
As the yellow glow faded Metal Sonic's creation appeared. It was a creature made of metal that had a silver color scheme. It' body was lizard like as it had four legs, a long tail, and a lizard like head with yellow optics. The machine lifted up its head and let out a loud metallic shriek. "This is my creation, the Hells Fire." Metal Sonic flew above it and ordered, "Go my creation! Destroy my enemies!" The machine shrieked and began to go after Sonic and friends.  
  
"Tails, can you get the Tornado?" "Yes, I already used my remote to order it to home in on my signal." "Good because we may need it to even up the odds!" The Hells Fire exited and when it saw its targets it reared back its head and unleashed a yellow energy blast at the five who proceeded to scatter. "Does this thing think its Godzilla or something?" Sonic answered Shadow's question in Japanese and Shadow shot him a confused look. 'I mean, I think it believes its Mechagodzilla. Sorry, I do that a lot when under stress." Shadow was about to say something but was cut-off by Hells Fire firing its eye-lasers at them. "Yep, definitely Mechagodzilla." The two dashed off into some bushes and hid behind a wall with Tails.  
  
"Do you think it sees us?" "No, I don't think so. But it may have X-ray scanners." As Shadow answered Tails question Knuckles appeared and delivered an uppercut to the machines chin. "Are you guys all right?" "Yeah Amy, are you and Knuckles hurt?" "No, I asked him to distract the thing so I could find you." "Good plan, looks like he's doing well too." The echidna jumped onto a wall, jumped off and dived onto its head. The Hells Fire shrieked again and activated some rapid-fire lasers next to its forward legs and fired at Knuckles. "OK, I spoke too soon." They heard a slam and saw the creature pushing down the wall, the four scattered and met up with Knuckles.  
  
"Tails where is the Tornado?" " It's getting closer, we've been moving so much it's had trouble finding us and it's doing an aerial search to locate us." "I say we head into the jungle, we may lose the Hells Fire." "But how do we get there without being spotted?" "Easy Sonic, all the buildings where rulers resided had a heavy stone door that hid an escape route. If we find it we can get out and it won't be able to follow us." "Good idea, and I think we've just found our building." Sonic pointed at a large building that they were headed for and went in."  
  
Inside they found skeletons of hedgehogs in chaos. "Looks like someone took the Jewel of Hell and made a creature and they were trying to escape. It would also explain the men in combat in the hall containing the Jewel." "Explanations later Sonic, look!" Sonic looked at the door where the machine was headed for and saw the thing attempt to get in, but it got stuck. Metal Sonic flew in and was promptly attacked by Shadow. Shadow hit Metal Sonic with a homing attack And drove him through a wall and onto the ground hurt.  
  
Before they could celebrate though the Hells Fire shrunk in size, about a foot taller than Shadow! "How can it do that?" "The jewel gives its user the power to make his creation anything he wishes, even during battle." The creature jumped at the group but Amy jumped up and slammed her hammer into it knocking it outside and almost disconnecting its head. As they left Tails looked outside and promptly shut the door once he looked. "We gotta move, that thing's head is re-attaching!" "It can self-recover?" "Apparently, and I don't think it will be happy when it comes too!"  
  
The tunnel was not very long so they quickly reached outside and were detected by the Tornado. "It's got us, it should be here soon!" "Not soon enough young one." Metal Sonic had caught up with them, and the Hells Fire was back to its four-legged form. The Hells Fire reared back its head preparing to fire, but the Tails directed the Tornado to transform in the air and land on top on the Hells Fire. It landed causing the machine massive internal damage and forcing its blast into the sky.  
  
The tails jumped in the pilots' seat while the others grabbed onto various parts of the transforming vehicle and made their escape. The Hells Fire prepared to attack but Metal Sonic stopped it. "Let them go for now, we must get to Station Square and quickly." Metal Sonic jumped onto the machines back as it changed into a dragon and flew at mach four towards Station Square.  
  
At Eggman's hidden base, Metal Sonic's quarters were being searched for any clues while Metal Rouge Scanned the globe for any readings that would indicate Metal Sonic's presence. "What have you found?" Metal Shadow walked up to Eggman and dumped everything that he found in Metal Sonic's quarters that could be vital. "Has you found anything yet Metal Rouge?" "Yes, I detected an energy reading strong enough to be Metal Sonic's. However, it suddenly grew in strength, and another enormous energy signature came out of nowhere from the far south, in some ruins." "What could it be?" "I'm not sure, but at the speed it's traveling it should reach Station Square soon." "We'll head down there then, see if we can find it." "Yes sir."  
  
Meanwhile back at Station Square, Sonic and friends warped in from the jungle. "Man, I knew there was a reason I loved Chaos Control." "Yeah, it comes in handy Sonic, but now we need to find something to stop that Hells Fire of Metal Sonic's." "Yeah, Amy, do you know of legendary artifacts of great power?" "No, but my father does, he's an expert on legends from around the world, it's best we ask him." "We'll have to do that tomorrow, we need to start training to get ready and keep the Chaos Emeralds hidden in case Eggman or Metal Sonic tries to get them, and we may need one or two of us to go super to stop it." The group agreed and went to work immediately.  
  
Later that night, at an old port in Station Square no longer used, a silver boat drove up to one of the docks. Its single cloaked occupant stepped out and the boat changed into a velociraptor like form. Metal Sonic entered a warehouse and began to look at his wounds. He had a large cut in his right leg that was leaking mech fluid. The Hells Fire looked at it and blue energy appeared around it. The blue energy engulfed Metal Sonic and it sealed the cracks in his armor and replenished his mech fluid. "Interesting." "Yes most interesting." The two turned around to see Eggman and the other Metals. The Hells Fire growled at them but Metal Sonic had it stand down. "Speak your peace Eggman."  
  
"I wish to make a proposal to you." "A proposal?" "Yes, we recorded data on your battle and I am curious as to what this thing is." "It is the Hells Fire, the embodiment of my evil created by the Jewel of Hell." "The Jewel of Hell? But that is an old hedgehog legend!" "Then explain this." The Hells Fire opened its stomach revealing the legendary jewel. Eggman stared in awe at the jewel before speaking to Metal Sonic. "I propose we team up?" "Me, team up with you?" "Yes, with your creation and my army we can defeat Sonic and conquer this planet, and I will allow you to rule one half of the planet while I rule the other."  
  
Metal Sonic considered the proposal for a minute before saying, "You have a deal." The two shook hands, and began discussing plans for taking over the planet and destroying Sonic and his meddling companions. 


	4. The entire legend

Disclaimer: I only own the characters of my own creation, the rest belong to Sega.  
  
Angel Island, a peaceful island that is able to float in the sky, an ability given to it by the Master Emerald. Today, it is floating at sea as Knuckles, the emeralds guardian, removed it in case it is needed. All is quiet on the island; not a soul is on the island.  
  
At least for the time being.  
  
A glowing light appears in the sky and two forms drop to the ground. One form is of Shadow the hedgehog, believed to be the results of the ultimate life-form project. The other is his, fiancée, Maria the hedgehog. "You should be safe here, there are plenty of caves that you can hide in if Eggman's robots or Metal Sonic head here." "I just hope you can stop him and Metal Sonic if you can." "That will be difficult, the Hells Fire is the most powerful foe we've ever faced, our super forms may be able to stop it, but we still have no idea if that will be strong enough."  
  
As he turned to leave Maria wrapped her arms around him. "Just promise me you'll come back alive, you and Tails." "Maria, I promise we will come back safe, I swear it. And also, we can finally get married after this ordeal is over." "We can, you promise?" "I promise, and you know how I am with my promises." She knew what he meant, after they first met he promises he'd come back to her, and he did. Also, she learned through him that a human he loved from the past had him make a promise to make people happy, and that's what he did saving the Earth from the ARK and Eggman several times. They kissed and he warped out, back to the mainland.  
  
In the woods, Sonic and Shadow were practicing their combat moves so they could be ready for whatever Metal Sonic or Eggman would throw at them next. Both were expertly dodging each other's moves, moving at incredible speeds. "You've gotten better Sonic." "So have you Shadow." "Have you learned any new techniques." "One, I haven't quite perfected it though." "What is it?" "Something hedgehogs have been trying to do for years, harnessing the energy built up while charging a spin." "You've nearly perfected it?" "Yes, let me show you."  
  
Sonic began charging a spin as Shadow watched curiously. He began to see energy running across Sonic and soon he was engulfed in white energy. He then shot high into the air and released an energy shockwave around him and he came back down to earth. "I still need to figure out how to direct the energy, I can only release it in waves and not in a direct blast." "Maybe a Chaos Emerald could help you direct it?" "Perhaps, maybe waves are the only way to release the energy, I have to keep practicing with it, when that machine gets here, we'll need all the power we've got." After a few minutes they received a signal from Amy. "I hope you boys are done training, we need to get to my fathers place if we're to find some artifact that will stop the Hells Fire." "We're on our way." With that the two dashed off.  
  
Out in the woods, Sonic and his compatriots had arrived at Amy's father's house. Amy knocked on the door and heard a voice say "Come in." Amy opened the door and Amy's father quickly went over to her. "Amy, it's good to see you. And Sonic, and all your friends. Why have all of you come over?" "We have a problem dad, Metal Sonic found the Jewel of Hell."  
  
The color from her father's face drained when she uttered her words. "I had hoped that the jewel would stay lost forever, it is a most dangerous thing. I assume you've come here in hopes I know something about an artifact that may defeat his creation?" "Yes." "Well let me tell you the entire legend about the jewel first, are you all prepared to learn this?" The group collectively nodded.  
  
"The Jewel of Hell was created centuries ago, when hedgehogs lived in city- states and no a collective state. There was a city-state that was full of corruption; crime was rampant throughout the city, even in the king's own palace. To stop this the king made a jewel that would suck out the evil in the city. It sucked out the evil in some of the hedgehogs in the palace, then it spread it's range sucking in more evil, it kept sucking evil until it reached the next city-state! Then it stopped as it could find no more evil."  
  
"The jewel was sealed as it contained evil and what it would do if an evil person were to touch it were unknown. A hedgehog who had a grudge against the king took the jewel and created the first known monster from the jewel he called it, the Hells Fire." "That's what Metal Sonic called his creation!" "Perhaps he heard the legend, anyway, once he created the creature he used it to burn the city and killed the king. However, once he had succeeded the creature absorbed him and stole his evil for itself. An army from a nearby city-state found the creature and killed it."  
  
"To counter the jewels effect another jewel was created, this time the jewel used good as it's power source, it was called, the Jewel of Heaven. When another hedgehog got the jewel the Jewel of Heaven was used; the creation made by the Jewel of Heaven was called the Heavens Light. The two were evenly matched, but the person who touched the Jewel of Hell was killed, and with his dying breath he had the creature kill everyone in the city-state, it was then stopped. And the Jewel of Heaven was taken to a secret place, where it could be found if needed."  
  
"Now we need to find out where the Jewel of Heaven is so we can stop Hells Fire." "I found the jewel on an expedition many years ago, when Amy was still a child. I kept the key as the jewel may need to be used in the future if the Jewel of Hell was found." "We need to get it then, before Eggman and Metal Sonic appear again. At that moment a signal came in from Station Square. "Sonic, this is the mayor, a large force of Eggman's machines is headed here, the metals are there too, along with a machine I've never seen before!" "Damn, we'll be right there!" "I shall tell you where the Jewel of Heaven is when you return now go!" The group left and used Chaos Control to warp back to Station Square. 


	5. Attak at Station Square and the quest fo...

Disclaimer: I only own the characters of my own creation, the rest belong to Sega.  
  
AN: I know I could have done more with the battle in the beginning, but darnit I really couldn't think of anything more. -_-  
  
Sonic and company got to Station Square just as they attack had begun. Sonic cursed under his breath and began barking orders. "Tails, take out all the badniks you can in the air. Rouge, Knuckles, make sure the civilians get to safety. Amy, take care of as many as you can on the ground, Shadow, you and me are going after Metal Sonic and Hells Fire." The group acknowledged their orders and began fighting.  
  
It didn't take Sonic and Shadow long to find Metal Sonic and his per the Hells Fire. "So, come to die have we?" "You're the one who's going to lost today Metal Sonic." "Say what you will Sonic, I am the one who is going to destroy you!" The Hells Fire unleashed its mouth laser at Sonic and Shadow who both dodged the attack. It released several missiles at Shadow who narrowly avoided getting hit. "This things gotten better since last time." "That is because I am giving it orders, I can direct it's attacks whenever I so please." The Hells Fire unleashed its eye lasers and nailed Sonic causing him to lose the ring he was carrying.  
  
'Take care of Shadow, Sonic is mine." Metal Sonic detached his middle quill and went for the deathblow, but Sonic got up and avoided the attack. Metal Sonic fired at Sonic who jumped to the side. The blast from Metal Sonic opened a small safe with a glowing ring inside. "An SP ring!" Metal Sonic dashed for it but Sonic jumped in and kicked the machine in the head breaking down a wall. Sonic grabbed the ring and used the speed boost it gave him to attack the Hells Fire several times. "Where'd you get all that speed?" "I got this, it's an SP ring, it gives the holder a power boost so he can move faster and hit harder, they're very hard to find so it's best to pick one up whenever you get the chance."  
  
"You may have that SP ring but it won't be enough to save you!" The Hells Fire began shooting lasers at the two in order to kill them but Sonic dodged the attacks and gave Shadow the SP ring. "Keep 'em busy Shadow!" While Shadow kept the two busy Sonic charged a spin and began harnessing the energy. "Move!" Shadow leapt into the air and Sonic released an energy wave that nearly totaled the Hells Fire. "Now lets help the others while that thing is busy repairing itself."  
  
The two dashed off toward another street and helped Amy take care of some badniks. "We're almost done here, Knuckles and Rouge have gotten most of the civilians to safety and now all we need is Tails to take care of what's left in the air and stop the Hells Fire." "We took care of it, but we need to hurry before that thing heals up." "This is Tails, skies are clear, the rest of the badniks on the ground are retreating." Metal Sonic growled when he overheard them. "They have won this round, but I'll be back for more." The Hells Fire healed and the two escaped.  
  
"I wonder why they attacked, they didn't seem to have a purpose." "I know what you mean Shadow, every badnik I fought just shot everything wildly, no real target." "Maybe it was a test of what Hells Fire could do in that raptor form?" "Perhaps Sonic, or maybe Metal Sonic took the Jewel of Hell without Eggman's knowledge and Eggman wanted to see how it handled in battle?" "Perhaps, but now is not the time, we have to get the Jewel of Heaven and fast!"  
  
At Eggman's base Metal Shadow entered Metal Sonic's room. "Metal Sonic." "What do you want?" "I was curious about your hatred of Sonic. I know he's foiled your plans often but you act as if he's done something to you that makes this personal. What happened?" "You, wouldn't understand. Leave." "But-" "Now." Metal Shadow knew to leave it at that when Metal Sonic took that tone, he made that mistake once and got backhanded. He left Metal Sonic to his brooding with the Hells Fire.  
  
After Metal Shadow was out of hearing range Eggman entered Metal Sonic's room. "You've never told them have you? You haven't told them who you were before." "Who I was before is dead." "Oh I'm not so sure, I see bits of your old self appearing every now and then, Strife." Metal Sonic detached his quill and threw it at the wall next to Eggman. "He. Is. Dead. He no longer exist." Eggman left the room without another word. The Hells Fire snarled but Metal Sonic had it stand down. "Don't worry, we'll eliminate him soon enough, and then I will rule."  
  
Sonic and company had returned to Amy's father to ask him for help. "Sir, you said you found the Jewel of Heaven, could you tell us were it is?" "Yes Shadow, it is on an island far from here, it would take us a while to get there and Eggman would most certainly attack us before we got there." "Not so dad, we can use the Chaos Emeralds to warp to the island. The only problem is that Eggman may detect us and send out the Hells Fire and the Metals." "It's worth the risk, I will help you get there, but we must hurry."  
  
At Eggman's base, Metal Rouge was monitoring the sensors when she noticed the Chaos Emeralds energy signatures changed location. "Commander, Chaos Control has been detected." "Where have they warped to?" "An island in the ocean, it's a bit of a distance from here." "Not a problem." Metal Sonic had the Hells Fire transform into a transport vehicle. "Now we can warp anywhere, all of you, inside. Metal Rouge give me the coordinates." Metal Rouge gave Metal Sonic to coordinates and he punched them in.  
  
At the island the heroes went to the area the Jewel of Heaven was located. Amy's father looked at the ground and removed a cover that hid the door to an underground passage. They went in and found the jewel inside a large room at the end of the passage. It looked like the Jewel of Hell except it gave off a green glow instead of yellow. "The Jewel of Heaven is different from the Jewel of Hell. Where as the Jewel of Hell craves power and is activated by one person the Jewel of Heaven desires to stop it's nemesis and is activated by multiple persons. It knows the value of teamwork so anyone of you can think of a new weapon or form that you could use to its advantage against the Jewel of Hell."  
  
"Then lets activate it and put it to use." Before the Heroes could activate it they heard something warp in. "Damn! Shadow, Knuckles, close the door fast and get over here so we can activate the jewel!" The two did as ordered and ran over and activated the jewel. The Hells Fire approached the door and blasted it open. It had taken the form of a snake to move through the passage quicker, it reared back to strike, but it was stopped by a force, which broke the ceiling and tossed it in front of Metal Sonic.  
  
"What?" A humanoid form appeared in front of Eggman and his creations, it was a greenish color and it had red eyes. "Meet our creation Metal Sonic, the Heavens Light!" "So you fools got to the Jewel of Heaven, no matter, you shall lose anyway." Metal Sonic had the Hells Fire take a similar form and the two stared at each other. The Hells Fire let out its metallic shriek, louder than either group had ever heard it. The Heavens Light snarled at it in anger, the two rivals had met, and each was going to give it their all in their effort to destroy the other. 


	6. Heavens Light vs Hells Fire, round one

Disclaimer: I only own the characters of my own creation, the rest belong to Sega.  
  
The two machine like creations started each other down, waiting to see who would make the first move. The Hells Fire attacked first by trying to ram the Heavens Light. The Heavens Light jumped over the charging machine and was blasted in the back by a cannon on the Hells Fire's back. The Hell Fire leapt at it's opponent but the Heavens Light reversed it's left arm and its head so it grabbed the Hell Fire's neck. The Hells Fire shrieked and blasted the Heavens Light in the face with its eye beams. The Heavens Light let go and rose turning around and reversing its arm and head, most of the covering on it's head was gone and there was some more extensive that was healing.  
  
The Hells Fire let out its mouth beam but the Heavens Light opened its chest and reflected the beam at the Hells Fire. "How can he do that?" "I saw that in a Godzilla movie, a vehicle called the Super X2 fought Godzilla and used a fire mirror made of synthetic diamond to reflect his atomic breath back at him, I thought that it would make a good defensive measure." "OK, no more late night Godzilla double features on Sci-Fi channel for you young man." Tails was about to respond when the Hells Fire created some missile launchers and fired. The Heavens Light created some jets on its feet and dashed away from the attack.  
  
The Hells Fire shrieked in anger and let out its mouth laser, which was again reflected back at it. It had wised up to the defensive measure and charged again. The Heavens Light threw a punch which the Hells Fire ducked and countered by delivering a hard uppercut. When the Heavens Light got up the Hells Fire faked a high punch and while the Heaves Light prepared for the punch Hells Fire spun it's legs knocking its opponent back. The Hells Fire quickly dashed over and prepared its mouth attack to use on its head away from the mirror. The Heavens Light created a beam cannon on its chest and blasted the Hells Fire away.  
  
The Hell Fire jumped into the air and dug into the ground as if in retreat. "Running away?" Metal Sonic said nothing; he let the shaking ground speak for him. The Hells Fire shot up from the ground with a massive body that had no visible legs that was stuck in the ground. Its form had arms and also tentacles that had beam cannons attached to them. Several of the tentacles paired up and began firing at each of the heroes. "You can do your best to dodge them, but they have independent targeting and you can't guess where they'll shoot next!"  
  
The Heavens Light jumped at its enemy but it was backhanded away. It grew in size and went in for the attack. Both opponents grabbed each other's hands and began clenching. Hells Fire charged up its eye lasers but the Heavens Light dodged and shot its own eye lasers at it. The blast did some damage to the right shoulder forcing Hells Fire to lose its grip and giving Heavens Light the chance to deliver a hard left.  
  
The heroes were trying their best to avoid the blast from the lasers, which was extremely difficult. When one shot at them and they stepped away from the blast another one would aim at where they were headed. Sonic had four on him when Amy's father hit them severing one. "It's been years since I last fought so I'm a little rusty, looks like I'll have to get rid of some of that rust." The severed pieces reattached and targeted the two hedgehogs. They found a place they could hide but Metal Sonic blocked them. "You're not getting away Sonic, you're mine!" He had Hells Fire remove the tentacles so the Metals could do battle while Hells Fire concentrated on the Heavens Light.  
  
The machine removed his middle quill and tried to stab Sonic who dodged the attack. "Is this really that personal, I've foiled your plans, beat you in a race and even in battle! Did I hurt your pride that much that your killing me is number one on your to do list?" "Oh you've hurt me more than you think hedgehog, more than you'll ever know!" Metal Sonic dried attacking from the air but Sonic dashed to the side. "Then enlighten me, how badly have I hurt you? What caused you to hate me so much, the race on the Little Planet? The battles you've lost to me?" "Perhaps using this voice will enlighten you."  
  
Sonic stopped dead in his tracks, he never thought he'd hear that voice again. "What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost, or rather, heard one." He smirked at his own remark. "You dare use the voice of a dead hedgehog to mock me." Oh he's not dead, he was reborn, as something better." "What?" "Sonic, what is he talking about? Whose voice is that?" "That is the voice of Strife, a hedgehog that was in the resistance against Eggman when he first appeared, that was, until I joined, but he died, he followed me to the Scrap Brain zone and died when one of Eggman's traps exploded and killed him. He hated the fact I was taking the glory for stopping Eggman, that's what he wanted."  
  
"Oh I didn't die, I joined Eggman. I created the explosion from a safe distance and faked my death, why do you think no body was found?" "We thought, I thought the secondary explosion incinerated your body." "Nope, after you beat Eggman I went looking around, and as I thought, you didn't finish the job, he was still alive! You got sloppy! You didn't finish him off, I was going to create something with witch to kill you and then I would kill Eggman and take the glory! But the Silver Sonic could not counter your moves due to it not having intelligence. So I created something better, it would have better jets, better armor, a slot to use a Chaos Emerald as a power source, and have a positronic brain and nervous system similar to that of a hedgehog. I called it, the Metal Sonic! But there was an explosion in the lab I was hurt, nearly dead. But Eggman said he could save me."  
  
Sonic just stood there, he could not belive what he was hearing, Strife was a traitor and was Metal Sonic. "Next thing I knew, I was staring at the ceiling, when I moved my arm I saw it was metal, I looked in a mirror, and saw that I had become my own creation. He copied my synaptic pathways into the Metal Sonic's positronic brain and transferred my mind into it, without any ill side effects! I was a new being, created by Eggman; he is in essence, my father. I no longer wished to kill him, it was you who had caused me such pain I wanted dead, you caused me to be humiliated in the resistance! You caused me nearly die, and you will pay!"  
  
Metal Sonic charged again and managed to cut Sonic's left arm. He smiled as he saw blood come from the wound. He was about to charge again when the Heavens Light landed next to him; it was badly beaten by the Hells Fire. "You may have gotten the Jewel of Heaven, but your creation is nothing next to the Hells Fire, I feel we have fought enough for today, adieu." The Hells Fire and the Metals flew off before warping so the Heavens Light could not track them. Sonic cursed under his breath at losing the battle.  
  
The Heavens Light got up and reduced itself in size and joined the heroes when they regrouped. It noticed Sonic's wound and healed it. It did the same for all the cuts and bruises the others had. "I tell ya, those Metals have gotten better." "I know Knucks, Metal Sonic cut me for once, he hasn't done that in a while." "What we need now is some strategy that we can sue to stop the Hells Fire that the Heavens light can implement." "I have an idea Rouge, the energies of the Jewel of Hell and the Jewel of Heaven are the opposite of each other, if the energy of one jewel were to touch the energy of the other, the conflicting energies would annihilate each other." "But dad, if both jewels were to touch each other, wouldn't an explosion be created?"  
  
"It's possible, due to the amount of energy in both jewels." "So we either have to destroy the Hells Fire, or destroy both jewels." "I think destroying both jewels is our best bet Shadow, if what he said to me is true, than his anger for me is giving that thing all the evil energy it needs." "What did he say?" "In the resistance that was formed when Eggman first appeared, there was a hedgehog named Strife, the best warrior of the resistance until I came along. When I started beating Eggman in combat and getting through the zones that Eggman had taken over at incredible speed he got angry, and wanted me out of the resistance. When I entered Scrap Brain he followed me and said he would be the one to beat Eggman, but he died when a trap exploded. At least that's the story on record."  
  
"On record?" "Metal Sonic said that he was Strife, that he betrayed the resistance and joined Eggman so he could kill me and then kill Eggman and take the glory of stopping him for himself, I'm not sure if I can belive him though, he's lied to me before about stuff like this and he may be trying to mess with my mind again." "But we can confirm it this time Sonic, remember those data tapes you found a few years back to see if I could decode them?" "Yes Tails, why?" "I think I may have finally cracked the codes that kept us from using them, I'm not sure though, Eggman's code is incredibly complex." "We'll have to see then Tails, let's get back to your shop and have a look at those things."  
  
Authors note: Wait, aren't these usually at the beginning of my fics? Well yeah, but It's going down here to promise you readers that this is the LAST chapter in which I make a Godzilla reference. See if you can guess which specific Godzilla movie I referenced. HINT: Tails line isn't the only reference to said film. 


	7. Revelations

Disclaimer: I only own the characters of my own creation, the rest belong to Sega.  
  
AN: For those curious, the Godzilla film that was mentioned in the last chapter was Godzilla vs. Biollante. Although, unlike Hells Fire, Biollante did not have arms. (Yes, that was the other reference to the film.)  
  
The heroes had entered Tails workshop and Tails turned on his homemade computer. "Sonic found these data tapes in one of Eggman's Death Eggs a few years ago, the data was encrypted and could not be used without the proper code, I think I've finally been able to decode it. There is audio and video data on the tapes, possibly logs of some sort, these may be able to tell us whether or not Metal Sonic really was a hedgehog at one point or if he is lying."  
  
Tails inserted a tape and it began playing, there was static at first then it became clear. There was a lot of smoke and the face of a green furred hedgehog could be seen. "There has been an accident in the lab." He started to cough from smoke inhalation. "There was something wrong with one of the maintenance robots power core and it exploded. The Metal Sonic survived the explosion but its armor is damaged. It looks like I won't be able to finally kill Sonic and Eggman and become rich and famous, if it weren't for Sonic, this would never have happened." The tape then went to static.  
  
Sonic stepped back as it went to static. "That's him, that's Strife." The tape came back to life and Eggman was on screen. "Due to an accident with a maintenance robot, Strife was seriously wounded and had a low chance of survival. When I looked at his ideas for the Metal Sonic I found that he knew about my experimental positronic brain and that it could have synaptic pathways similar to that of a human or humanoid animal like himself. I decided to see if it worked and implanted his mind into the Metal Sonic. The procedure was a success and he survived as the Metal Sonic."  
  
The tape started distort and the Heavens Light changed it's hand into an interface and helped the tape's quality. "He seems to have shunned everything about his former life and is starting a new one as my creation, he said that I was in essence, his father. He has asked for some improvements to his weapons, he has asked for blasters on his hands and a detachable middle quill to use as a stabbing weapon, I will have to design these upgrades and implement them at a later time." Tails stopped the tape there as there was no need to view it further.  
  
"He was telling the truth, he IS Strife." "I wonder if the other Metals were organic once as well." "It's possible Tails, we may not know until we find more of these logs and examine them, but we don't know where his base is. If we knew we could use the Heavens Light to destroy it and the Hells Fire." "I don't belive it would do that Sonic, it is a creature of good, a protector if you will." The computer screen came back to life and the words 'I would help.' appeared on the screen. Amy's father saw that the Heavens Light was still interfaced with the computer and was using it to communicate. "Amazing, you would help destroy Eggman's base if we knew where it was?" Words again appeared on screen. 'He is evil, evil is my enemy.'  
  
"Amazing, the old legends never mentioned any creation of the jewel having intelligence of any sort!" 'I have intelligence, strength is useless without intelligence. The Jewel of Hell is the opposite, it craves power and strength.' "Do you have any ideas for a strategy to stop Hells Fire?" 'Do what Shadow suggested, have both jewels touch and destroy each other, it is the only way to make sure the Jewel of Hell is destroyed, both jewels may survive, but energy levels in both would be reduced.' "But what if there is a massive explosion when both touch?" 'Destruction of surrounding area, safe location must be found first Sonic.'  
  
Tails approached the Heavens Light with an idea. "We could have you take the Hells Fire into space, nothing would be harmed if you got far enough away from the Earth." 'Agreed, now we must wait for Hells Fire to appear, we need a place to wait for it.' "My house, Eggman and Metal Sonic know where it is, we go there and wait for them to show up, it was built to accommodate us after one of our adventures so everyone here can stay there." They all agreed and decided to wait for the Hells Fire at Sonic's house.  
  
A few hours later Metal Sonic was detected by the Heavens Light. Sonic stepped out and looked at metal Sonic as he landed. "As sonic, I assume you've confirmed who I am?" Sonic just stood there and said nothing. "Nothing to say to your old friend after all this time?" "I have nothing to say to you traitor." "So you did confirm it was me. Do you remember what the punishment for being a traitor was in the resistance." "No, I was never told." "Not surprising since you were so young, well it was life imprisonment, or death depending on the seriousness of the crime. And I have been keeping an eye on you all these years and I do not belive that the resistance was disbanded, in case it was needed again. So I belive it is time for you to do what you must, and destroy me."  
  
Sonic waved his finger at Metal Sonic. "I'm not falling for it Strife, I know you have Hells Fire waiting to uncloak or warp in so it can kill me." "Strife is dead!" Metal Sonic dashed with his maximum speed and pinned Sonic to a tree. "I don't want to do this Strife, I don't want to kill you." "Strife. Is. Dead. There is only Metal Sonic now." Metal Sonic picked up Sonic and threw him to the ground. "The only reason you were allowed into the resistance in the first place was because of Sly, if it weren't for him you would have never been a hero!" "Miles, who is Sly?" "A fox that was in the resistance Knuckles, he was knew many forms of combat including hedgehog combat. He believed I had potential and suggested to Sonic that I should go with him when I first fought Eggman. Evidently he saw potential in Sonic as well."  
  
Sonic stood up and waited for Metal Sonic to make a move, he started firing one of his blasters at Sonic who dodged expertly and used a homing attack. Metal Sonic smirked as he was hit by the attack. "Much better, now you're starting to show your battle prowess." Metal Sonic used a spin dash and a homing attack and nearly succeeded in hitting Sonic. "Even though I am made of metal I can still use all moves associated with hedgehog combat, and at nearly your speed." He used some more homing attacks again nearly hitting Sonic.  
  
"Come on, you haven't fought back very well Sonic. Is the fact that I used to be a hedgehog bothering you? Do you not want to kill a member of your species? Face it, Strife is gone, he will never be back. How about I make thing interesting? Hells Fire!" The beast warped in and Heavens Light stepped out along with the rest of the heroes. "Let's settle this here Sonic, no holds barred, one must fall." Again, the two creations prepared themselves for battle, an epic battle that could end with one or both creations being destroyed. 


	8. Final battle

Disclaimer: I only own the characters of my own creation, the rest belong to Sega.  
  
The Hells Fire made the first move swiping a clawed hand at the Heavens Light. Heavens Light dodged and delivered a kick to the chin. The Hells Fire got up and fired its eye lasers. The Heavens Light dodged the blast and got it's face slashed by Hells Fire. Heavens Light dodged the next attack and elbowed Hells Fire in the back of the head. The Hells Fire turned and used some tentacles to wrap up the Heavens Light. It sent electricity through the tentacles to damage the Heavens Light. Amy attacked the Hells Fire with her hammer causing it to drop its guard and allowing Heavens Light to cut the tentacles with its eye lasers. The Hells Fire charged at Heavens Light but it jumped into the air and delivered an eye blast to the Hells Fires back.  
  
The Hells Fire changed onto a large dragon and the Heavens Light flew off to get the Hells Fire away from residential areas. The Hells Fire shot at the escaping machine forcing it to lad on a beach. Before it could slam its head into the Heavens Light for the kill, it rolled away and Hells Fire got nothing but sand. Heavens Light fired and ice beam which froze the Hells Fire so it could have some time to retaliate. Before it could fire a missile though the Hells Fire changed into a lizard form and fired its mouth beam. Heavens Light took the blast full on and was knocked backward several feet.  
  
The Hells Fire approached it's badly wounded opponent, if it could show emotion on it's face, it would be smiling widely. The Heavens Light fired a weak blast from it's eye lasers in the Hell Fire's mouth. The machine howled in pain from the destruction of its mouth laser and damaging of its jaw. The Hells Fire changed into its more humanoid form as it could move faster while it recovered. Heavens Light Fired some missiles at it and exposed some of its internals. Inside the stomach area was the Jewel of Hell. The Hells Fire shot up into the air to avoid any attack towards the jewel as that would stop it.  
  
Heavens Light followed it and chased it in the air. It grabbed onto the Hells Fire and attempted to force it to the ground. The Hells Fire spun forward with enough force that it dislodged the Heavens Light and sent tit flying. The Heavens Light stopped itself in mid-air so it would not hurt any civilians in the battle area. Heavens Light flew toward the ocean so it could battle the Hells Fire without harming any civilians. The two machines shot at each other, each one hoping to score a hit on the other. The Hells Fire slammed into the Heavens Light and both landed on the deck of the Egg Carrier, which had not yet sunk into the ocean.  
  
The Hells Fire used its mouth to beam try and hit the air-born Heavens Light, but only succeeded in damaging the bridge. The Heavens Light delivered a flying kick to the Hells Fire's head knocking it senseless for a second. It used this time to grab the Hells Fire and drive it into the nearest wall. The Hells Fire still had not regained it's senses and the Heavens Light warped both of them into space. The two machines reached space and converted themselves into a form suitable for space combat.  
  
The Heavens Light got as close as it could to the Hells Fire before attacking. If it had attacked from a distance the Hells Fire would have more time to avoid the attack. The Heavens Light shot the Hells Fire in the face with its eye lasers and used some missiles to destroy it's chest and expose the Jewel of Hell. Once the Jewel had been exposed Heavens Light shot the Jewel of Heaven into the Hells Fire's chest.  
  
The energies of both jewels met each other.  
  
On Earth, a massive explosion in space was seen. The explosion was far away, past the moon, and bright. Fortunately it did not create a shockwave the jarred any space debris or anything else orbiting Earth which would cause said objects to fall to Earth. Metal Sonic saw the explosion and turned to his foes. "You have won, I do not know how but you won, we'll have to settle this another time." The machine activated its jets and left for parts unknown.  
  
Later that night, Maria and Shadow finally got married. As they did not have much money they had to settle for going to a justice of the peace with friends and family as witnesses, nothing elaborate as they could not afford it. After the marriage Maria asked Shadow. "So any ideas where we could go for the honeymoon?" Shadow pulled out his Chaos Emerald and said. "Does it matter? We've got tickets to the whole world." She took his hand and they said in unison, "Chaos Control!" and warped to some unknown destination.  
  
Sonic and friends watched as they warped off. "Any idea where they went?" Rouge giggled at Sonic's question. "I don't know, but they may read the book I gave them for a wedding present." "What book?" "Something called, 'The Karma Sutra'" Sonic looked wide-eyed at Rouge. "Did you really?" "Just kidding." They all had a good chuckle at the joke except for Tails. "The Karma what?" Knuckles patted the kitsune on the head. "We'll tell ya in a couple of years Miles." Again the group had a good chuckle.  
  
In space, there was a large debris field past the moon where the explosion from the two jewels had occurred. A spy satellite detected an energy surge and focused on the location. There were four round pieces of metal floating the debris field. The pieces paired up and energy came to each of the pieces causing them to glow brightly. One jewel was yellow, the other green. The pieces fell toward Earth when the satellite stopped recording, as it believed both objects would burn up. However, both pieces fell to Earth and buried themselves deep underground, unseen by anyone. 


End file.
